Cassidy
by PaulineT
Summary: what if there had been another member of the Cullen family. one that had betrayed them all. set a few years after Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

Carlisle's point of view

The softest of knocks was heard on the front door. It didn't come unexpected. Alice had warned me last week of her upcoming return. In the days that had followed my thoughts had been on her. Almost 15 years had passed, since I'd last seen her. Since her betrayal of my family. Of me. 15 years since I had taken my crest from her, and banned her from the family.

I was alone in the house, after a meeting with Alice and Esme, we thought it was best this way. To talk with her in relative privacy, find out why she was here. I was taking a risk, but I trusted in my experience and strength. If she was here to attack, I would win. Alice had planned a family outing in a way only she could, and came up for an excuse for me. The hospital, of course.

Opening the door, my eyes took in her form. The one that had been my daughter for many years, but had failed me so. Dark curls hang loosely over sweet shoulders, body as beautiful as I remembered. Hands fidgeted with khaki pants, the black blouse opened slightly to reveal a white shirt underneath. Head hanging and eyes to the floor until I opened the door fully and stood waiting. I saw the soft tremble that ran through her body as eyes recognized me. She lifted her eyes up, but couldn't meet mine. White teeth held lower lip captive before she let out an unnecessary breath.

We stood in silence until her voice was heard, ever so gentle "please. May I come in?" I gave a nod, unseen by her and opened the door slightly further taking a step to the side, allowing her in. Hesitantly she moved fingers still fidgeting, radiating nervousness I wasn't used to from her. She had always been so daring, so brass. Still I was on guard, a flare of anger felt as memories flooded back to me. It caused me to follow behind her, not turning my back to her.

A hand brushed wild curls to tuck them behind left ear, the gesture making her look young. She had only been 17 when I turned her, and somehow, it still showed. As we entered the living room, she looked everywhere but to me, standing near the sofa. Her breathing, as unnecessary as it was, was rapid and I watched her for minutes until I had to ask.

"Why did you come back?" I saw her cringe at the question, and the tone in which I had said it. Truthfully, the largest part of me didn't want her here. The betrayal had been too great, the pain too deep. It had taken everything I was to not kill her 15 years ago, and allow her to walk away.

Again her voice was soft, head hanging down again as she studied the floor as if it was the most amazing wooden floor out there. "To see if you will let me try to earn a second chance". Her voice broke at the last words and body trembled visibly as I remained silent. She had chosen her words wisely. Not asking for a second chance. But asking for permission to earn it. I watched her, most of me wanted to say no. and yet, I couldn't make myself say it.

Clasping my hands behind my back, I took one step towards her, moving more into her personal space, needing to see her reaction. It wasn't what I expected. She was always the one to stand her ground, or move forward to show she was not one to intimidate. This time, she cringed again, and took a small step back. If she'd still have the ability to cry, I was sure she would be. Shaking my head slightly, I answered "why would I let you?" I took another step forward, her body almost getting smaller which each step I was taking, trembling and shaking before me. Still, she did not run as she could have.

We stood close, just barely not touching. "Why should I let you? You betrayed me. You went against every rule I had" the hiccupped breath she took in didn't go unnoticed "you betrayed the entire family and you tried to kill my Mate!" I wasn't loud, but my tone held a deep sharp note. I watched her sink to her knees, hands before her face and sobbing tearlessly. The sight tugged at my unbeating heart but I couldn't give in. my family's safety was at stake. And what kind of message would I send out to my children and enemies if I would allow a traitor back into my family?

It took minutes for her to settle down enough to answer "please. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry..please.." the begging came from deep despair. She stayed before me on her knees, apologizing over and over again until she finally stilled. Hands had wrapped themselves around her waist and upper body slightly rocked back and forth. I just watched her, trying to decide what to do. This was genuine. A genuine apology. I felt it in every part of my being. I couldn't trust her. But could I take the risk? As head of the family, it was my responsibility to keep it safe. Even from threats within. What risk was she right now?

Taking a deep breath I finally unclasped my hands from behind me and shoved them in the pockets of my pants to not let her see my fingers had curled in tight fists in the effort to say it. "I will consider your request" her body stilled before me, unmoving until again she hiccupped "thank you"

I turned from her then, giving a nod to the door "come back in two days. The family will be here and we will discuss this more. You will receive my final answer then" Watching her rise, finally she let her eyes move to my face, still not meeting my own. She turned towards the door, opening it slightly until she halted at my clear warning " behave yourself while you are within this area. if you fail me again, this time I will not hesitate" The nod she gave was as clear the whimper that flowed from her throat, until she ran from me at vampire speed into the forest.

Closing the door behind her I sighed deeply and ran a hand through blond locks trying to settle myself. Was this the right decision? She had been such a threat. How would the family react if I would allow her this? How would they react to her? Shaking my head I stared outside, watching the darkness until I eventually heard my family come home.

Growls of anger were heard as my children entered the house, and I heard Jaspers voice clearly talking to Edward, already planning an attack. They knew she was close by, smelling and recognizing her scent. "We'll track her down and kill her" he sounded confident as he walked in, Edward en Emmett following behind. Rosalie was outraged, talking to Alice about how she –dared- to even return. I didn't hear Alice answer. Nor did I hear my Esme. I could hear Bella asking questions and Renesmee's and Jacob's heart racing in nervousness at the unfamiliarity of the situation.

"we need to have a family discussion". My voice was at a normal volume but still it made every head in the room turn to me. I could feel the anger radiating off Jasper, and it fueled my own. I recognized it and gave a nod "Jasper, I would appreciate it if you kept the emotions to yourself as much as possible" after acknowledging my statement he sat down, waiting for the room to settle and for me to continue.

I waited until the room was quiet, Esme by my side. Rosalie stood glaring at me, next to a seated Emmett who looked at me with expectation in his topaz colored eyes. Alice gave a soft smile as my eyes moved to her, sitting in the loveseat with Jasper. I was still undecided, so she too looked to me expectantly. Bella was near Edward of course, Renesmee finding the comfort to sit between her mother and Jacob.

I sighed slightly, it was time to explain. As most of you realized by now, Cassidy has returned. "I'll kill her" sternly I looked to Rosalie, who had made the comment, causing Renesmee to shiver in slight fear and Jacob protectively wrapped his arm around her. Shaking my head ever so slightly. "as tempting as that once was, she didn't come here to fight. She came to beg for a chance to earn a second chance".

The room all but exploded after my words. Strong words as "no, she'll never get that from us" to "I'll kill her if she's in sight" were mingled together until a soft voice made it stop. "let him finish" it was Esme, who rose and moved to stand beside me, trusting and open as always. Huffs and grunts were heard, but the room remained silent to hear me out.

"I told her I would consider her request." My fingers gently squeezed Esme's hand, before I continued. "she offered me a genuine, sincere apology" the snort Alice made was out of character, but I let it be. "She realizes an apology enough will not suffice. She is willing to work for even the slightest hope for a second chance". It will be my decision to give it to her or not, but I would appreciate all of your input. "It would help if I knew what was going on…."the mumble came from Bella, and looking to her I knew she was right.

"Around 1940, Emmett had just joined us" I began, giving them the basic story. Details would follow I was sure, but now was not the time "I turned Cassidy Davies, a young girl at 17. She was dying after a gunshot wound, shot by men who were discussing the war in Europe a bit too violently. She was my -our- daughter in every sense of the word. A part of the family. Having a warm and gentle side, eager to learn the new ways of living as a vampire. "I sighed as I remembered her like that, like she was in those days. Yet my mind pushed on to where the betrayal had started and I clenched my jaws in anger "in the years that followed Alice and Jasper joined us as you all know" Renesmee tightly held onto Jacob and I struggled to give her a reassuring smile before continuing.

"we all worked well together. Or so I thought." Sighing deeply I held onto the hand of Esme, keeping me grounded in my anger and hurt "yet 15 years ago it seemed we had missed how she had grown unhappy. She had been feeding off people every now and again in secrecy, disappearing for days on end, enjoying it more and more. She had joined two others, Kathryn and David, and they hunted together. Her loyalty shifted, and she made the decision to betray us. Giving them information about us, on how to defeat us all. They wanted to take over the area. And what better way than to kill the coven who lived inside it."

I turned sharply towards the gasp Bella gave, my eyes on hers "she called Esme and asked if she and myself would come to a clearing in the woods. Basically calling us to the trap that was laid out. They had been clever, making decisions as they went along, knowing Alice's capability. But they hadn't counted on the fact that once they let Cassidy be present at the fight, Alice would see that decision as it involved a family member"

I sighed heavily. "It was an ugly fight. There were others, friends of theirs. We killed them all. Cassidy didn't fight. As we killed the last one she tried to run, but Esme grabbed her. Before we knew it, Cassidy attacked and slammed Esme's head into a large bolder and turned to run." I felt the shiver that ran through the room as we all remembered, the body of my wife pressing against my own, looking down to her I could see her closed eyes.

I could still hear the yells and screams of my family as we saw, Edward and Jasper only barely in time to keep Cassidy from disappearing. "Edward and Jasper were on her almost immediately, beating her, holding her for me, waiting for me to give the order to kill her. It took everything I had not to rip her head off as she had attacked my Mate just seconds before. Instead I took back my crest and spoke clearly. She was banned from our family, and she was never again to use the name Cullen again. I let her live, giving her one chance to run".

The room was silent after I finished, everyone in the room lost in their own thoughts.

"and now this girl has returned. Begging for a chance."


	2. Chapter 2

I listened to the arguments between my children and sat down. Rosalie of course was unforgiving, reminding me again and again that she had attacked my Mate, the center of our family. The one who had given her so much. Edward joined her in her opinion, too afraid for Renesmee and Bella to keep a threat near the family. Jasper just said it was poor strategy to let an enemy close. But underneath I knew, he had loved her like a little sister, and felt as much betrayed as I did. There was no one who wanted to give Cassidy an opening to return, until Alice's voice chimed up.

"I know what she did Dad. I was there" Her eyes upon mine, looking for the right words "she betrayed us. You. Putting us all at risk. But I've always wondered why she didn't fight that day." " she attacked mom! "Emmett pressed "yes. But only after mom grabbed her to hold her back from running" I looked to Esme, and saw she too agreed.

I rose and sighed deeply, my hand on the wall to ground me in my thoughts. I could feel my family look to me until I finally turned "all right. I will give my verdict tomorrow". Everyone left the room after that, except for my shape shifting son I noticed.

"Carlisle.." as I raised an eyebrow, he coughed softly "Dad.." he drawled but I quietly turned more towards him to listen "I am curious why she did what she did. I wasn't there. But I'm seen as a traitor by some within the wolf pack. So I know..I know there can be a reason. Perhaps, if you can give her a chance. She can tell you why. Give some sort of explanation" he looked to the ground rather shyly, and I lay my hand on his right shoulder in comfort "besides, I refuse to believe that if you turned her, that she turned bad".

That comment made me smile and I gave a nod "thank you Jacob for your input" He looked up to give a smile and then darted off to find Renesmee, whom I heard talking upstairs to her parents. I moved to find Esme, finding her in the kitchen, staring out into the woods. My arms sneaked around thin waist as I drew her to my chest. "And you? What are your thoughts.." waiting quietly, before the words were whispered "I loved her Carlisle. She was our daughter. And I agree with Jacob. I háve to agree. We need to hear her side of the story" the nod she gave made dark curls bounce "and find out if she indeed deserves the permission for a second chance".

We stood in silence before I heard my daughter enter. Finding her easily as she may be tiny in stature, she was grand in energy and presence "Dad, you know I can't see further than tomorrow since you haven't made your decision yet" hopping up on the counter top she took her time, swinging her legs "and then still, it will vary with the choices she makes" I gave a nod in acknowledgement "I know Alice, this is something we will have to see through if I choose to allow her the chance"

I spoke with all my children that evening, most of them unforgiving of their sister. Yet ultimately it was my choice. Mine and Esme's, as it should be. Hours passed as I stood near the windows, watching the scenery as I let my thoughts wander. I had loved this girl. She had been my daughter. And now? All I felt was anger. Hurt. Sadness. Shaking my head softly, after listening to the others I had to make my own descicion. Could I allow her to return?

I wasn't ready to give her a second chance, I was still too angry for that. But that had not been her question. She wanted an opportunity to work towards it. To show her willingness to behave as one of this family does. To show that she had changed. Brushing a hand through my locks unnoticed, perhaps that I could allow.

The room was tense as we all waited for her, most of the couples together, gaining strength from each other's presence. Jasper held Alice close as they stood near the wall, Emmett and Rose on the couch. Edward and Bella had chosen not to let Renesmee present, so Jacob had taken her to the reservation for a night of relaxation. A soft sigh escaped me and I could feel my wife coming closer, wrapping one arm around my waist. Looking down into those gorgeous topaz colored eyes I gave a nod and pressed a kiss to her curls, hoping to settle her nerves slightly.

Jacobs words still echoed in my head, as he had talked to me earlier that day. There was truth in his words; perhaps she had a reason for her actions. Still, was I prepared to listen? Was my family ready to? My eyes looked out the window as I smelled her scent, knowing she was close now. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jasper tense, obviously feeling the emotions rolling off her. I looked to Edward, who gave a slight nod, he too sensed her, hearing her thoughts.

We waited in silence, before I heard the soft knock again, almost the same as it had been yesterday. Giving my wife a last reassuring kiss I walked from her, feeling the loss of her arm around me. As I opened the door my eyes fell again to this slip of a girl before me, her looks so difference than what she used to look like. So small and fragile. I opened the door further to allow her access, letting her walk in front of me as she entered the house.

I couldn't help to think that she was brave to do this. Walk into the house, knowing the family would be there. At least five vampires there, ready to kill her in an instant. It showed her determination. Or her deep despair. Face was hidden beneath the mass of dirty curls, fingers fidgeted on the edge of the too large sweatshirt she wore. The filthy jeans that covered thin frame.

Guiding her into the living room, my eyes shot up to Rosalie as a deep growl emanated from her, letting her anger be heard. Cassidy shivered, wrapping arms around her frame as she walked a few more steps closer before standing completely still. Moving back to my wife, I nodded my gratitude towards Jasper, who had wrapped one arm around her in protection.

It took several moments for Rosalie to become quiet again, as we waited. Cassidy trembled visibly as she turned towards me, whispering the question "please" a nervous swallow followed "may I hear your answer?"

Choosing my words carefully, I began to voice my thoughts. "Girl, you broke every rule of this family. You betrayed us. And you attacked my wife. My Mate" I still couldn't suppress the growl that followed as I said it, causing her to flinch. "Had this been any other coven, you would not have been allowed to walk away from that unharmed"

Jasper nodded beside me, still holding Esme close as I had heard the small hiccup she had let out at my growl. "15 years ago, I allowed you your life". I let the words sink in, before I continued. "Today you stand before me, begging for a chance".

Her head slightly moved as she gave a nod, wrapping arms tighter around herself. Teeth would have drawn blood on lower lip had she been human. "Had you asked me for a second chance girl, I would have denied it." I looked at her, letting the words settle in her mind "Yet you came to me, begging for an opportunity to earn it. And that I will allow"

As the words left my mouth I watched as the girl before me sank to the floor, hands gripping the sweater, rocking upper body back and forth in the kneeling position, sobs wracking her body in relief.

It took minutes for her to calm down, and it showed the delicate situation as none of my family moved forward to comfort her. We just watched and waited. Finally a hand brushed over her face and for the first time she looked up to my face, not meeting my eyes but looking up just the same "thank you".

It surprised me, I must admit, to see her eyes having a rich topaz color, with only a hint of redness within them. It strengthened me in my decision. Moving closer, I carried on. "There will be rules to follow. Break them, and this is over. You will not get another chance". She nodded feverishly, showing her gratefulness and eagerness to do as I said.

I stood still for a moment, considering sending my children away for this part of the conversation, but it involved all of them, and so I decided to let them stay. "Follow the most basic rule girl: do not feed on humans in the area" I saw her listen intently, and as she nodded I moved on "you are not to enter this house without permission. You are a guest here and so you will ask." letting her head hang slightly, fingers fidgeted with her sweater now, but she was still listening "you are not allowed to be alone with Esme, Alice, Rosalie or Renesmee. Do I make myself crystal clear on that?" her eyes shot back up to me, a whispered "yes Sir" following.

My voice softened slightly as I asked "by what name do you go now?" the question alone caused a sob to escape her red lips "Cassidy sir. Cassidy Smith" giving a nod in understanding "then follow these basic rules Cassidy. Keep your word and we'll see where it takes us" I watched as she stood, her eyes looking to Esme for a mere second, before face was well hidden beneath the dark hair "yes sir. Thank you again"

As I guided her back to the door, leading her out I couldn't help but feel that I had done right. By her and by my family. But time will tell.


	3. Chapter 3

Carlisle POV

I picked up her scent easily, my eyes finding her as she stood leaning against a tree at the edge of the woods. I waited for a moment, before I opened the door of my Mercedes, getting in. My voice a normal tone but enough for her to hear "Cassidy". I saw the nod she gave, white teeth again holding lower lip captive. It took mere moments for her to reply "I'll come back later today". Closing the door and starting the engine, I looked back over where she had stood, and now was gone.

Esme was the only one home right now, and I felt weary to leave. The others had gone to school, Bella only having started this semester. Shutting down the engine, I walked back into the house, finding my wife raising an eyebrow at me "she was here. Be aware since you're alone" a soft chuckle I didn't expect left her lips, as she gave a nod "I'll be fine Carlisle. If we're going to do this, we need to have a little faith in her" feeling those cool lips swiftly press to mine in a sweet kiss "I will call if I suspect anything being off. Or Alice will see it" My arms wrapped themselves around her light frame, pressing a kiss to her lips in return "just being careful".

I walked back to my Mercedes; indeed we needed to have a little faith.

During the day I couldn't help myself calling Esme several times, needing to hear her voice. To hear she was alright, to settle me. After the last time she had come over, I again had a talk with my children, especially Rosalie, to let them know their thoughts were heard. But I had decided to give her a chance, and so that was what we all were giving her.

The day had been long as I finally parked my car back into the garage. Noticing the absence of her smell, I couldn't help but feel appreciative. The day carried on, until finally at dusk we all sensed her presence. Standing near the open French doors near the patio, figure so small in the shadows. "May I come in?" Esme was the first to answer, eyes a beautiful topaz color as she looked to the girl who had once been our daughter. She still amazed me with the amount of love she could give. The others were angry with her, weary, untrusting. Their eyes reflected it as they turned dark. But not my Esme, her look warm and inviting.

"Yes, come in Cassidy" she rose to invite her in, ignoring the curse of Rosalie who stood as well but only to walk off to her room. It served Cassidy to fidget anymore, nervousness spiking probably as she entered the room where most of us were. Jaspers eyes followed every move, and he scooted closer to Alice, who gave an appreciative smile in his direction.

The room went quiet after she entered, walking self conscious towards one of the sofas and sitting down. Long brown locks still hid her face, wearing the same clothing as she had last night. For all purposes she looked like a nomad. "Do you have a place to stay nearby?" a shake of her head confirmed what I had suspected, fingers pulling on a small thread on the dirty sweatshirt. "No sir" came the soft reply "but I have been looking today. I didn't find something before.." a nervous swallow followed "I didn't expect you to.." as her words trailed off, we all knew what she meant.

"There's probably a room available in the motel" as Bella spoke up. Edward raised an eyebrow but I couldn't help but smile slightly as my youngest daughter obviously was making an effort. Cassidy nodded in response "I'll check it out tomorrow". She fidgeted again, a sight which was so out of character for her that I couldn't help but watch. I wondered what she had done the last 15 years. Where she had gone. Had she continued to feed off humans for a while? When did regret set in? where had she stayed? Or had she indeed been living as a nomad, as so many of our kind do?

"Are you planning to attend school?" the question of Renesmee was so innocent, my lips curled in a smile. Cassidy drew her legs up, until she noticed that having her shoes on the fabric of the sofa probably wasn't the best of ideas. Again she shook her head, a hand brushing some of her locks behind one ear "no. I have some money; I think I can stay for a little while at the motel. But not school. It's…it's too soon" fingers were drawn lightly over her throat, and it told me that it wasn't too soon because it had only been one day since she had been back. No. it was too soon for her thirst. Perhaps she had spent some times feeding off humans before keeping to our diet. It would help explain her thirst for human blood.

Edward ended the silence that followed stating Bella, Renesmee and he had homework and I watched as Jasper and Alice too excused themselves. It caused us to be alone with the girl, and the silence grew anew. I too had work to do, saying such and rising, I didn't expect the next question that flowed from her lips "please. May I come with you?"I debated the question shortly. If I denied her request, it would serve to have her leave the house, since I had not allowed her to be alone with Esme. Clasping my hands behind my back in thought, eyes turning to Esme who gave a short nod, I relented "yes. But I do need to work" her beautiful brown eyes looked up for a mere second, before she whispered again "I'll be real quiet. Not a bother at all"

I turned towards the study and heard her follow, I still wondered if this was the same girl who had betrayed me so. Her whole demeanor had changed. Every inch of her body radiated regret, nervousness and sorrow. She had been so lively when she had just been created, a newborn in every sense of the word. She had loved the new sounds and smells, taking to this new life with vigor. Ignoring her presence I sat down behind my desk to work, leaving the door of the study slightly open.

Cassidy POV

I followed him, grateful to be allowed in his presence. It had been so hard to come here, asking for this chance. But what choice did I have. I felt like I needed to die. I was a monster. A demon in every sense of the word. A vampire who craved human blood, and I had taken it so many times. But not only had that made me a demon. No, my betrayal of my own parents made me one. The only way to survive would be asking for this. Or die by his hand. The one who created me.

I felt the others, their resentment. But the look of mom, Esme, gave me a slimmer of hope. Could she still love me? I suspected that she was the reason why he had allowed me back. But perhaps he too could, some day, forgive my transgression. It confused me, but for now I settled for being grateful. For every minute I was allowed here in this house, I was so very thankful.

My fingers slid over the back of the books that filled the room with their scent. I remembered those books, most of them I had read so long ago. I found one of my favorites rather quickly, and nestled quietly on the couch in silence. Taking my sweater off I placed it on the couch before propping my feet up, the book on my stomach as my head rested on the arm. It was hard to relax, but at least laying comfortably was something I hadn't done in a while.

.

It was hard to focus, in the old days I could be lost in these books, but now my eyes searched for him every now and again. Watching him work. sometimes I could feel his eyes upon me, but neither one of us broke the silence. Our minds wondering, trying to reconnect in the silence that surrounded us. I don't know how much time passed before he finally rose, apparently done with the work he had set out to do. My eyes immediately flew to him, white teeth holding lower lip captive as I too closed my book "maybe it's time for me to leave for the night..."

I truly didn't want to, but as I saw him nod I had to rise. I actually jumped physically as I heard the clear "yeah, you should leave" and swirled around to see Rosalie standing in the doorway. The anger dripped from her presence and I ducked my head, slumping my shoulders in defeat. his voice was soft but firm "Rosalie, that wasn't necessary" I returned with a soft whisper on my own "it's okay" and with that I brushed passed her, sadness filling my heart again as I left the house quickly, not wanting to see anyone else as I left, knowing they all felt the same. They didn't want me here.

Carlisle POV

She rushed to leave and I had to sigh, my eyes locking with my daughters. "That was uncalled for Rosalie. She had been quiet all evening and was ready to leave" it irritated me that she shrugged "I don't want her here. This is our home. She has no place here". Taking a step forward, my hands again clasping behind my back as I now grew angry "Rose, I decided we would give her a chance. You have the right to your own feelings and thoughts. But she is allowed in this house under my rules. And when she is in my presence or in anyone else's for that matter, it is not up to you to send her away. Am I making myself perfectly clear?" I saw her nod slightly "of course. Just don't expect me to be near her" and with that she turned to leave and I let her go. My Rose. she was strong willed. but would follow my orders. Of that I was certain.

I looked to the couch for a moment where she had just sat, and I shook my head slightly. It had been familiar as she had been with me, reading quietly. But tension had filled the room and it had been hard to focus and not go to her and ask questions. Today had not been the time for that. As I turned to leave my study, I again found one of my children there. This time it was Jasper waiting for me.

Turning my body to allow him entrance, I sat down, knowing he had something important to tell me if he sought me out. I watched him lean against my desk, waiting for him to speak. "Do you want to know what I'm feeling from her?" I nodded in interest; it was good to have his input in this situation. a hand brushed through his long locks before speaking "there's so much sadness and remorse radiating from that girl it's unsettling" he shook his head slightly, almost as if he wanted to get rid of the feelings himself "when she came here, fear was the dominant emotion. And when you allowed her back, well, you saw the relief" his hands took the desk behind him as he leaned more against it, crossing his feet by the ankles "but now the fear and nervousness only come in spikes. If something happens that she doesn't expect, like with Rosalie just now. But underneath there's so much grief and remorse Dad, I've never felt it so strong before in one of our kind"

I rose from my seat and started to pace, giving his words some thought. It seemed it really was true that my daughter had returned to make amends. She had no plan to get close to us again and hurt us from the inside out. No, she was genuinely sorry. "Thank you Jasper" as I turned to him "this has settled my mind somewhat" he spoke softer "Dad, it's so strong, that it will take time to rebuild our relationship with her. she wants our, no your, forgiveness so badly, but if you would give it now, I don't think she would accept it. If that makes any sense" I smiled gently "it makes perfect sense. And this will be a delicate process. But I think in time, we can rebuilt what we have lost"


	4. Chapter 4

CassPOV

I didn't check in to the motel Bella had suggested. Instead I found myself comfortable in the woods surrounding the house, keeping clear of them as they hunted. I knew to stay clear of the wolves, their scent overpowering certain areas of the forest. Sometimes I heard them, and shivered. It had dawned on me they were a way out, out of my misery. If I just crossed the line they would tear me apart. Kill me easily when I wouldn't fight. Settling down in the top of one of the large trees overlooking the sea, raindrops falling from the sky I shook my head of these thoughts.

No, I wouldn't do that now. He had allowed me back, they both had. If I would die now, it would be by their hands. And maybe that was for the better. The others obviously didn't want me there. Rosalie had been the one to voice it, she had always been the strong one in that aspect. Making it crystal clear. Hanging my head, the rain soaking my hair as I sobbed soundlessly, arms wrapping around my frame unnoticed. My life was cold now. Dark and empty. And even though there was a shimmer of hope since he had been so kind, I couldn't truly believe in it. It is so hard. So hard to follow his rules and have every move be watched, everything I do be judged. Yet I deserve nothing more.

It took hours to settle down, as it had so many times before I came here. Thirst driving me out of my tree to find blood, the rain finally stopping. It didn't take long for me to find deer to feed from, their blood sustaining my body. I took the deer that was slowest, keeping the herd from moving on. And after I drained it, my hand came up to pet its fur, thanking it silently for its life.

"you are more like him then you realize" her voice startled me as my mind was still on my recent feed, and jumping up into a defensive crouch a deep growl escaping me as my eyes searched for the one who had spoken. The moment I found her, and my mind realized who it was, the fear that grew inside me was too great. It brought me to my knees in the heavy mud, hands up straight out in front of me to keep her at bay, eyes wide as I stare. Words rush out "please no..Don't come any closer. I didn't mean..I didn't mean to growl, I wasn't attacking, please..Please please go, if he knows we're here alone, please, he won't allow it! "My pleas grew stronger "please, I'm not allowed to be near you alone, I didn't mean to growl I swear ...please"

"Cassidy..."her voice was so soft, so gentle. But I couldn't let her come closer, he would kill me if he knew. "please!" and with that I jumped up and ran for it, my mind rushing as I sprinted through the woods, not wanting her to follow me I jumped off the cliff into the sea, disappearing underneath the surface. I didn't know if she was behind me, my mind only repeating I wasn't to be alone with mom. He'd kill me if I was.

C POV

I found my wife easily as I heard the growl, running towards her as I recognized it from years ago. my eyes checked her frame as she stood there, concern in my voice "what happened?" she pressed up her frame to mine, burying her face into my chest before looking to my eyes "she was so scared Carlisle" my heart broke as I saw the sadness on my wife's face "I spotted her as she hunted, I watched her feed. But when I spoke she was startled, obviously she hadn't sensed me. She growled and took a defensive stance. When she realized it was me she was so terrified. Terrified of what you would do when you found out we were alone together and that she had growled at me" resting her cheek to my chest again she continued "she ran off. Carlisle, I'm worried. This wasn't her fault. I startled her and she didn't realize it was me. Don't take this out of her." I nodded softly, looking into the direction my wife indicated. Of course I wouldn't. But I too worried. From what Jasper had told me, and from what Esme was telling me now, the girl must be terrified of what would happen now.

Even though I was conflicted, I decided not to go after her. I would let her come to me as we had agreed just a few days before. But if she didn't, I would go find her. She was obviously making every effort to follow my rules. It was only fair if I too made an effort to right our relationship.

Cassidy POV

I was sure he was going to kill me now. I had been alone with her, I had crouched and I had growled. I couldn't believe I had growled at her! I didn't stay in the woods nearby the house, instead I went further away, hoping that they wouldn't come find me. My mind only thought about my coming death, of how I deserved it. Days passed as I sobbed, curled up underneath a large tree, not caring about comfort. Despair was the only thing I felt. Despair and so utterly alone.

Carlisle POV

I waited for days, pacing the house, having taken time off from work as I didn't want to have her come home and not be there. My arms hugged my wife as after three days she curled up in my arms on the sofa softly crying, blaming herself that she had pushed Cassidy away again. Expressing her doubt about her return. The family was on edge. On one hand there was Rosalie who blamed Cassidy for again hurting Esme. on the other there was Jasper, who agreed with our vision, Cassidy had done nothing wrong this time, if anything she had tried to follow my rules as best as she could. The rest of the family tried to stay open-minded, but I could feel it was hard for them to not pick sides.

On the fifth day I finally sensed her, and Jasper came to me. "Be careful dad, she is so..broken..almost..". I walked outside, staying on the porch as I smelled her scent from that part of the trees. She stood near the tree line, body wrecking with sobs as she sank to her knees in the mud. Rain falling on her hair as she hung her head, voice soft as she spoke "please, just kill me..." I heard the gasp of my beloved as she had moved next to me, her hand to her mouth as she too cried again.

I walked slowly, at human pace, towards her. My voice soft as I spoke "sshh Cassidy..I will not hurt you "another step taken, coming closer "I won't hurt you..shh..it is alright, you were just startled "I was almost by her side "you didn't realize it was her...sshhh" I crouched down, my fingers slightly brushed dark curls from her face, body trembling before me. Eyes darted to mine for just a mere second, enough to see my expression. Dirty hands then grabbed my shirt, as she pulled herself closer, trembling and shivering as she nestled small frame against me, cheek to my chest as she continued to sob "please daddy, please...don't be angry anymore..Please daddy, just kill me, I can't take it ..."the way she nestled against me, desperately hugging my frame as she sobbed, the way her voice broke at her plea, the use of the word daddy..It was all too much as I too sat down in the rainy mud and hugged her back, keeping her as close to me as I could, soothing her with gentleness and presence.

I didn't know how much time passed as I held to soothe her, looking up to see Jasper nearby. "Perhaps a little help ..."I gave a nod, I wasn't one to allow him to influence the ones in our family, but Cassidy lay so broken in my arms. I felt her body relax as my son calmed her, muscles relaxing as her head lolled to my chest, fingers who had so stiffly taken hold to my shirt losing their grip. I rose behind her, then gently picked sweet frame up from the ground. It was almost as she was asleep, eyes closed and body fully relaxed in my arms. She didn't respond physically to everything I did; only a whimper escaped her lips from time to time.

I carried her into the house, Jasper and Esme close by to help. I ignored the children as I passed, just moved to me and Esme's private room to place her carefully on the bed. Esme came closer to place a warm blanket over her, as I looked to my son, his topaz eyes to mine "she was so upset dad, it took some effort to calm her. If you'll agree, I'll keep her like this for a while longer, to let her settle" looking to the girl in understanding "all right. Let the calmness protect her mind."

"I'm going to stay with her" the sound of my wife's voice was clear and determined as she had laid down next to Cassidy on the bed, one hand softly brushing the wet dirty curls from her face. "All right. Jasper will need to stay here as well". I heard voices argue from downstairs "I'll go speak to them".


End file.
